Chronophobia
by Inkognito97
Summary: The Force provided Obi-Wan with a second chance to change how things turned out. Will he be able to save his Master, his Padawan and the whole universe?
1. Prologue

AN: Another idea that popped up in my mind and wouldn't leave me alone... I know I should continue my other stories, but don't worry, they definitely will be finished!

Chronophobia: describes the fear of time, but especially the fear of time running out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or any of its characters, they belong to Disney. Which is sad, because I would be quite rich otherwise! ;D

* * *

Prologue:

"You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not to destroy it! You were the Cosen One Anakin, we believed in you!" a ginger haired man with beard shouted at the younger male before him.

The other man's golden eyes, which used to be a deep blue, narrowed in anger. He obviously didn't want to hear the older man's words, nor did he care about their content.

"Liar! You and the Council never believed in me! The only one who did was Councillor Palpatine!" he shouted in return.

"Please Anakin, can't you see? You were blinded by Palpatine. He wanted you to believe that we didn't care."

"You can stop your lies now, Obi-Wan! I do not believe you anymore," the young man replied coldly.

"Come back to your senses, Anakin! Nobody will blame you… what about Padme and you child?" Obi-Wan tried to get through to the man he once called brother.

"Padme betrayed me and it's your fault!" Anakin screamed, now completely furious, "You shall pay for this!"

With that the young Skywalker activated his lightsaber and dashed forwards, his strength fuelled by his rage and hate. Obi-Wan struggled with keeping the younger male at bay. Anakin was strong, even though his strikes lacked the usual elegance and precision and the ginger haired male refused to hurt or to kill the man, he basically raised by himself.

Anakin performed an, to Obi-Wan, unknown move and the Jedi Master had been too distracted to block the attack.

Suddenly pain erupted from the spot where the former Jedi's lightsaber was buried in Obi-Wan's chest and the older man fell to his knees.

Anakin hovered over the crumbled form of his former Master, "Now that the Jedi are destroyed, there will be finally peace and balance in the galaxy."

"There won't be peace… there will be only submission and oppression… if that is the world… you want to live in…" he was interrupted by a violent coughing fit, blood coming out of his mouth, "I hoe you will find peace. May the Force…be with you… Anakin…"

With that Jedi Master and General Obi-Wan Kenobi fell; darkness swallowing everything around him.

He distantly heard a voice calling his name and Obi-Wan Kenobi wondered if the voice belonged to the Force that was taking him. He still could not believe that he was really dead, killed by his former Padawan, who had succumbed to the dark side.

The voice was getting louder and it started to sound quite familiar. He knew this voice, this deep baritone voice that sounded panicked, not calm like it should have sounded. Obi-Wan suddenly had the desire to calm the owner of the voice and he struggled to move, but found himself unable to do so. The ginger haired Jedi Master tried to open his eyes then, but that failed also.

The fog around his mind however, seemed to vanish and he started to make out words, "Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan! Come on Padawan, open your eyes!"

Padawan? He had not been called Padawan for many years now and there was only one person in the whole universe, who used to call him this on regular basis. Qui-Gon Jinn… had he come to greet him in death? Would Qui-Gon be disappointed because Obi-Wan had failed?

"Come on child. Don't do this to me, come back!"

Obi-Wan was now completely sure that it was Qui-Gon's baritone voice that was talking to him. But why did his former Master sound so worried? They were already dead after all, or were they not? Obi-Wan suddenly felt uneasy; he desperately wanted to move and reach out to his Master, to comfort him.

"Wake up little one…" Qui-Gon sounded so hopeless.

Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to help the man he once called father, so he started struggling again. He still found himself unable to move a single muscle in his body, but he was eventually able to open his eyes a little and found himself gazing in the midnight blue orbs of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Obi-Wan!" the man exclaimed once he noticed the younger man's open eyes. Some of the worry in his eyes disappeared and the grip he had on his Padawan tightened.

"Master…?" Obi-Wan retorted hesitantly, not knowing or understanding what was going on.

"Thank the Force! I thought I had lost you."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan decided to pay along for now.

"Can't you remember?" the worry returned to his voice.

"…no?"

The long haired male closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "You damn brat threw yourself between me and a droid and you got hit by a blaster… and even though I am very grateful, I would appreciate it, if you would never do this ever again!"

Before the young man could reply however, another familiar face came into focus.

"Yousa alright?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked amused at the gungan, "I am fine Jar Jar, just a little disorientated."

That was the understatement of the millennium, but it wouldn't do either of them any good, when Obi-Wan revealed that he shouldn't be here and that Qui-Gon was actually one with the Force.

"Mesa glad da yousa alright!"

"Me as well Jar Jar," Obi-Wan said.

"Can you stand little one?" asked the long haired Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan hesitated, "I… I can't. I can't feel my body, Master!"

Qui-Gon looked troubled and worries and somehow his expression caused a sick feeling in Obi-Wan's stomach. The Jedi Master quickly caught himself and his expression turned more or less neutral again.

"Alright, no need to worry! We've got this, everything is going to be alright," Obi-Wan wasn't sure who Qui-Gon was actually trying to soothe with this.

The older Jedi Master slightly moved his position and slowly sneaked his arms under the shorter man's body and lifted him up with a grunt.

"Somehow I remember this to be easier…"

"Maybe you are getting old?" Obi-Wan teased.

"I should drop you again."

"Shall missa carry him? Mesa strong!"

"No, thank you Jar Jar. I've got him."

With that they started to walk deeper into the jungle of Naboo.

* * *

I hope you like it so far. ^^

I would really appreciate it, if you leave a few comments and tell me what you think!

If you have any ideas/ wishes regarding this story or any other story, feel free to tell me! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Star wars lover:_ ** Thanks for the praise! ;) Well, not his whole life, mind you, but about 13 years. Obi-Wan was knighted when he was 25 years old and the battle on Mustafar took place when he was 38 years old. It is not _that_ much of a time... But yes, he has to live these 13 years again. ^^

 _ **Guest:**_ Me as well ;D

 ** _Asileme:_** I will and I have!

 _ **sassygirl9811:**_ I am glad you like it!

 _ **Argetaie:**_ Yes, Qui-Gon is one of the best!^^ Yoda somehow knows everything, so I guess you are right and he finds out that something is not as it is supposed to be. But we'll have to see what he is going to do about it! ;)

Thank you all soooo very much for reviewing! It really made my day!

* * *

Chapter 1:

They carefully made their way through the jungle terrain. Obi-Wan's mind was working hard, trying to figure out what was going on. From what he gathered, Obi-Wan figure that he wasn't dead. Somehow he was back in his 25-year old body, shortly before he and Qui-Gon had found Anakin Skywalker, the so called 'chosen one'. He flinched at the thought of Anakin, which caused Qui-Gon to look down at him with worry evident in his eyes.

{Are you alright Padawan?} Qui-Gon asked over the bond.

{Yes, I just started to regain a feeling in my body again…} at least it was only partly a lie.

{Are you in pain?}

{Actually I am not. I feel quite alright… and safe} the last part was mumbled through the bond, but the older man caught it nonetheless.

Qui-Gon sent a wave of love and affection through the bond, {I am just glad I took the last seminar for healing and lessening pain… it is good to know that this torture was not in vain!}

Obi-Wan smiled up at his Master with a glee in his eyes and then rested his head back on the taller man's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady heartbeat of his Master, which lulled him into a semi-trance that would allow his body to heal and regain his strength faster.

Apparently the Force had given him another chance in sending him back and Obi-Wan was going to make it count. He would save his Master, his father figure and he would also make sure to keep Anakin save and away from Palpatine's clutches. The thought of Palpatine alone, caused another sick feeling to form in his stomach and Obi-Wan made sure that none of his discomfort would seep through the bond. It was a strange feeling to have a bond again. It had been a few years now that his bond with Anakin had been severed, due to Anakin's knighting and the memory of his bond painfully being broken when Qui-Gon died in his arms was still fresh in the younger Jedi's mind.

"Jar Jar, how long is it until we reach Gungan City?" Qui-Gon asked their companion, bringing Obi-Wan out of his musings.

"Weesa almost der, master Jedi!" the Gungan replied, nodding and apparently in a good spirit.

Obi-Wan and his Master exchanged an amused look at the Gungan's antics, before the older man questioned the native further.

Obi-Wan didn't listen to the rest of their conversation, he was still trying to get a grip on what was happening and why it was happening. Even though he highly doubted he would come to a satisfying conclusion… maybe he could talk to Master Yoda? The old Jedi Master would figure out that something was amiss one way or the other and Obi-Wan knew he could trust the green troll not to tell anybody else.

He mentally nodded to himself. Yes, as soon as they were back on Coruscant in the safe walls of the Jedi temple, he would seek out Master Yoda.

Their visit in Gungan City went by exactly as the last time, just as their travel through the planet's core. Obi-Wan had been highly amused by the familiar exchange, earning him a raised eyebrow from Qui-Gon and a little pull at his Padawan braid. But at least he had not been in his Master's arms when they arrived. Even though he had enjoyed being this close with his Master again, it would have been highly embarrassing and Qui-Gon definitely would never have let him forget this one.

{Are you up to a little challenge?} Qui-Gon suddenly asked over the bond and when Obi-Wan looked quizzically at him, the older Jedi nodded towards the small group of droids, which were currently escorting the queen of Naboo.

This would be hardly a challenge for Jedi Master and Council member Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he doubted his Master would take him seriously.

{As long as I don't have to take another blaster shot for you Master, I should be fine. What about you?} he hinted at the comment Qui-Gon had made while carrying him and apparently the older man picked the teasing up.

"Insolent brat!" Qui-Gon replied and used the Force to lightly tug at Obi-Wan's Padawan braid. The ginger haired male had definitely missed that. The pulling used to be a clear sign of Qui-Gon's affection and even though the braid felt strange now, Obi-Wan wouldn't miss it for anything in the universe.

Master and Padawan nodded a last time to each other and in the next moment they jumped down the balcony they were hiding on and defeated the droids.


	3. Chapter 2

**Lupinesence:** Thanks! I am trying my best!

 **Guest (Trevor): ** Normally I would update more frequently, but unfortunately I am in the middle of my A-levels and do not have so much time right now... Sry! Thanks for all the advice, I will make sure to keep it in mind in future chapters!

 **Sophie the Scribe:** Me neither! ;D

 **A** : XD

 **belladu57** : Thank you! ^^

 **saiyan angel blue:** Thank you... O.O I am glad you like it! XD

 **NinjaBrony88891** : They should be pretty close, I mean, they lived for over ten years with each other. They trained together, lived together, went on missions and so on... I thought it sad that their relationship was portrait so cold in the movies!

* * *

Chapter 2:

It had been ridiculously hard to fight sloppy and like his younger self. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he did his job good. Master Jinn had looked at him surprised and confused, but at least he had no time to question Obi-Wan about what was bothering him. They had to take care of the queen first and the ginger haired boy silently prayed to the Force or whoever would listen that Qui-Gon would forget what was bothering him.

"So, how is our situation?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked when he stepped into the space Obi-Wan was working on.

He had discarded his usual attire and robes and now wore local, less obvious clothes.

"The bad news is that this starcruiser won't move an inch without a new hyperdrive, but – and here comes the good news – other than that there is no critical damage."

"I'll have to look for one in town then," the tall Jedi Master retorted.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything else, Captain Panaka and the queen in disguise entered. Just as last time the young queen requested to join Qui-Gon's trip to town and once more the Jedi Master gave in. Qui-Gon did not look pleased at all and it suddenly occurred to the ginger haired man that his Master already knew about the woman's deception. He and Captain Panaka exchanged a displeased look and the young Jedi saw his chance.

"Master, may I have a word with you?" he called out.

The older man nodded and followed his Padawan to a more secluded and private area of the ship. Obi-Wan could easily feel the older male's impatience, even through the strong shields that he had created. Obi-Wan was startled then. He definitely wouldn't have been able to do that, if he were still that naïve Padawan. In fact, this was an achievement he gained when he was made a member of the Council. He would have to make sure that his Master wouldn't catch his little slip.

It did feel strange to deceive his Master, his actually dead Master, like this. But Obi-Wan felt it was necessary, there was too much at risk. Besides, the thought bitterly, Qui-Gon had not told him everything either.

"What do you wanted to talk about?" the Jedi Master asked, impatient but not unkindly.

"Master," it also felt strange to talk to him like this again, "may I accompany you?"

The older man's eyebrow rose, he clearly wondered why his Padawan had wanted to ask this question in private. "I do not think that this is a wise idea Padawan."

"With all due respect Master, but you don't know much about mechanics. Besides, I don't want to sit by idly and do nothing."

"What about the queen? Do you intend to leave her back without aid?"

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his Master was actually using this argument. How naïve did he believe his Padawan to be?

"I do not and that is exactly why I want to accompany you!" it was only partly a lie.

Now Qui-Gon's other eyebrow joined the first.

"Master, I am not that inexperienced youngling you took under your wing twelve years ago. I know that 'Padme' is the queen in disguise, I am not so naïve to fall for that trick."

The older man snorted in amusement, "And here I thought my Padawan was oblivious to the world around him!"

The tone was mocking and Obi-Wan saw the warmth in the taller male's eyes, but the words still stung. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, he only looked expectantly at his Master, waiting for an answer. The tall Jedi seemed to be pondering about his Padawan's request, but after a moment, he sighed and said, "Very well, you may accompany us."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed his head in thanks, before disregarding his robe and turning back to his Master.

"Are you not going to change?" Qui-Gon asked when Obi-Wan stepped next to him.

"People tend to watch you more closely when you feel uncomfortable or when you try to blend in too much. I prefer my tunic, so no, I am not going to change."

"Since when have you become so wise, Padawan mine?"

 _"Since you left me with a stubborn and eager Padawan behind…"_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

"I had a good teacher."

Qui-Gon chuckled and reached out to ruffle the shorter man's hair, who smiled in return. No matter what, Obi-Wan would keep the act up as long as possible.

"Is everything alright?" Padme asked when the Jedi returned.

"Why of course, Padme. I just had to ask something… personal," Obi-Wan easily retorted and gave the disguised queen a reassuring smile.

Qui-Gon rose an eyebrow at that, he seemed to do this a lot this day. He wondered when his Padawan had become such a grown up man and graceful fighter. He would have to ask the younger man later about it.

"I see. Is everything settled then?"

The two Jedi nodded in unison and together, with the disguised queen and Jar Jar in tow, they set foot on the warm desert planet called Tatooine, leaving the grumpy Captain Panaka to his own.


	4. Chapter 3

**Argetaie:** I'm sorry! I'll try to make them longer from now on! ^^

 **sti:** he definitely would have deserved it! But I guess you have to keep reading to find out! ;D

 **Lupinesence:** I wonder with what stupid explanation he will come up with...

 **MSU82:** Thanks for the praise! ^^ Yeah, I just figured that after twelve years travelling and living together something like a father-son bond should have developed between them! I am glad that you like it! ^^

 **Sophia the Scribe:** Well, the future is always in motion and the simplest change in past can have grave influence on the future!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"So… that's Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked himself, but Qui-Gon answered nevertheless, "May I remind you, Padawan mine, that it was you who asked to accompany me?"

The younger male stopped walking and turned fully to his Master, who returned his questioning look with a blank one. "I am quite aware of my request, Master, but I do not see what the connection to my statement is," a pause and Obi-Wan's eyes widened in realisation, "You think I am complaining!"

"I said no such things and I was unaware that you could read minds," the Jedi Master retorted calmly, his arms now folded before his chest.

Obi-Wan mimicked the gesture and he felt Padme and Jar Jar's gazes on them. "I have no mind reading abilities, but I don't need them to know what you are thinking." Qui-Gon's eyebrow rose and Obi-Wan had to hide a smile when he felt the older man checking his mental shields.

"Care to enlighten me, Padawan?" the last part was emphasised, but Obi-Wan ignored it.

"Certainly, Master! Your eyes darken when you are annoyed and there was only one possible reason for you to be. It certainly wasn't our environment," he gestured to their surroundings, "since nothing has happened just yet."

Qui-Gon huffed, "That's ridiculous!"

"There!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and pointed at the older man's eyes, causing their companions to lean closer, "That's exactly what I meant!"

"Now I see it too!" the young woman exclaimed excited, but her cheeks swiftly turned bright red and she turned her head away, when the Jedi Master's gaze landed on her. Jar Jar however approached the Jedi and leaned right into his face.

"Missa don't see anything!", stated Jar Jar.

"That's because there is nothing to see," Qui-Gon said calmly but with a certain edge to his voice that made Jar Jar retreat.

"You still think I am complaining!" the ginger haired man huffed and folded his arms back before his chest.

"Because you were!"

The Padawan suddenly turned towards their female comrade, who had watched the interaction with growing interest, "Padme, was I complaining?"

"Oh, I didn't hear any complaint! Did you Jar Jar?", the young answered.

"Missa neither!"

"See Master, I was simply stating the obvious!", Padme nodded in agreement at that and Obi-Wan smiled at her.

The older Jedi barely kept himself from rolling his eyes, at least he had to keep up the picture of a stoic Jedi, instead he said, "I think I know you better, my insolent Padawan, therefore I imagine to know when you are complaining and when you are 'stating the obvious'."

The younger man looked insulted and promptly turned away from his Master, "Come Padme, let's go and find some more suitable company!"

He offered Padme his arm, which the young woman instantly took. "Indeed, Master Jedi. Maybe somebody who is more civilized," she winked at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan will do, my lady."

"Such a gentleman, if just everybody were like this…" she looked accusingly over her shoulder at the long haired Jedi, who trotted behind the pair.

Qui-Gon's expression remained calm, but mentally he shook his head at the antics of the younger people. He was glad that Obi-Wan was enjoying himself, but Qui-Gon would make sure to remind his apprentice about the 'no attachment' rule in the Jedi Code if he went too far. Not that he doubted the younger man, but Qui-Gon knew what it meant to be young.

Obi-Wan guessed he and the disguised queen were a comically sight, but he didn't mind. Padme had been a great friend in his former life and he would make certain that she would be in this life as well. Further Padme was one of the key aspects of Anakin's fall and maybe the young Skywalker could be kept in the light with a little help of the young woman, who was asking him tons of questions about his life as a Jedi.

Obi-Wan tried to answer every question as good as possible, without saying too much. For one, some aspects of a Jedi's life should be kept secret and further he didn't want to make Qui-Gon even more suspicious.

The older Jedi had watched him during their walk with a strange look in his midnight blue eyes and Obi-Wan knew he was getting suspicious. Either he had to be more careful from now on, or he would have to think of a good lie. He wanted to avoid the latter, he always hated lying to Qui-Gon. But if it would keep the older man save, then he would do it!

{Tell her about our mission on Kegan!}

Obi-Wan would have grimaced, but Padme would have asked questions and Obi-Wan does not want to talk about Kegan. Instead he send the Force equivalent of sticking out once tongue, {How about you tell her about Jenna Zan Arbor?}

This comment earned him the Force equivalent of a slap on the back of his head, but it had been worth it. He looked over his shoulder and gave his Master a toothy grin, which the older man returned with a rolling of his eyes and a small smile.

{Insolent brat! I thought I had taught you better!}

{You did… maybe. But you shouldn't forget that I am your 'insolent brat'!}

{How could I?}

Obi-Wan didn't reply, because Padme chose exactly that moment to point out the shabby looking town they were approaching. Qui-Gon send his apprentice a last order, namely to be careful and mindful of his surroundings, before their full attention returned to the task at hand.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Obi-Wan was secretly proud that he didn't show any reaction when they sat foot in the small hut where Anakin Skywalker was sitting on the shop counter. He looked so innocent, so bright and so... childish. The latter was to be expected, Anakin was only nine years old now after all, but it was still startling. The last time he had seen Anakin, the real Anakin, the young slave boy had grown into a fine young man and Jedi. And what a Jedi Anakin has been, except for the rule of attachment, which was his downfall in the end.

Obi-Wan quickly tried to suppress those memories. He wanted to remember Anakin as the brave and kind and sometimes even reckless young man he had grown into, not the monster Palpatine has forged him into.

Qui-Gon had gone with Watto and therefore leaving Jar Jar, Padme and Obi-Wan to deal with Anakin. Or rather the tall Jedi wanted to protect his younger companions from the corrupt world of Tatooine. Obi-Wan sighed mentally and almost shook his head at his Master's antics.

"Are you an angel?" Obi-Wan would have laughed at that, but decided it was better to remain silent.

"What?" Padme asked and put the small device back she had just inspected. She turned and took a step forward, her gaze resting on the young boy, who was intently looking at her. The ginger haired Jedi pretended as if he was otherwise occupied, but in truth he was listening and observing the younger male.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirate cry." The ginger haired Jedi couldn't believe that that has actually worked.

Padme obviously had no idea what to say or how to act. She sent an almost pleading look towards Obi-Wan, who returned it with a shrug. "You are a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"

Anakin had watched the wordless exchange with interest and there was something else in his eyes.

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto."

"You're...a slave?" the young queen answered shocked.

"I am a person! My name is Anakin Skywalker," the blonde boy protested angrily.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me," she looked once more towards Obi-Wan. This time the Jedi took mercy on her and stepped forward, "She didn't mean it like this. We are offworlders and not used to this... system."

Curious eyes landed on him, before they darted to Padme and back again. Jar Jar was looking at some old and dented droids, but he was not touching anything, just like he had promised Obi-Wan before entering.

"Are you... are you a couple?" the boy asked suspiciously, causing Padme to blush a deep red.

"No, we are not engaged in any way. We are simple..."

"We are friends Anakin," Padme ended the sentence for the ginger haired Jedi, who nodded in agreement.

"Friends... What are your names?"

"How impolite of us," the older male pointed at the disguised queen, "These are Padme Amidala and Jar Jar Binks," he pointed towards the Gungan, "and my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. At your service Anakin Skywalker."

The young boy's eyes went wide, when Obi-Wan bowed slightly. But the Jedi could feel pleasure radiating from the boy as well, spiked with curiosity and maybe even a little hint of suspicion. He surely was not used to someone bowing to him and it was more than surprising for a slave if somebody showed him any kind of respect.

"Now I know for sure that you are not from this planet, let alone this system," the blonde said, smirking slightly.

Out of habit the young Jedi crossed his arms over his chest and returned the bright smile. Before either of them could say or do anything else, Qui-Gon returned and he didn't look happy at all. The blue Toydarian was flying right behind him.

"We're leaving," he bellowed and Obi-Wan knew this tone all too well from his time as an apprentice. It left no room for arguments. The ginger haired Jedi distantly remembered how often he had rebelled nevertheless and all the little arguments and punishment he had to suffer through.

"It was nice meeting you," Anakin called before they left.

"It was nice meeting you too," Padme answered. Obi-Wan slightly bowed his head and winked at the younger male while Jar Jar waved enthusiastically.

"I guess that the... negotiating was not successful?" Qui-Gon sent his Padawan a dirty look. And had Obi-Wan still had been a Padawan and not a Seperatist and Sith fighting General and Council member, he would have felt threatened. Since this was not the case, he kept on speaking, "What shall we do know?"

The taller man gazed upon his companion with an unreadable expression on his face. It was almost as if he was looking right into Obi-Wan's soul, but the ginger haired Jedi knew his shield were raised and that not even Master Yoda and Mace together would be able to penetrate them, should the need arise. They had tested that, because of a mission he once had to go through.

"I need to contact the ship, follow me." Qui-Gon led their little group between two buildings, where they had at least a little protection from the two burning suns and the wind that whirled up the hot desert sand. Obi-Wan saw the queen struggling to protect herself against the sand and he took pity on her. She was barely fourteen years old, not even of age on most planets and here she was with the responsibility of a whole planet on her shoulder. He sighed mentally and looked at Qui-Gon, who was talking with one of the handmaidens. No doubt asking if there was something of value on their cruiser. Obi-Wan stepped forward and while doing so, he shed his robe and draped it over the young woman's shoulders. She was young and sometimes still too naive, but she was also a strong minded woman with a lot of passion and love. No wonder she had become one of the greatest Senators the Republic has ever seen.

Padme shot him a grateful look, "What about you?"

Obi-Wan just shrugged, "Don't worry, I am used to much worse things." He winked at her, just in time for Qui-Gon to end his call.

"It seems we are stuck here," the older male nodded while looking curiously at the disguised queen, who pulled the brown robe tighter around her frame. The wind was getting stronger and it became quite unpleasant.

"I think a storm is coming up," Obi-Wan said.

"What?" the Gungan exclaimed.

The long haired Jedi Master promptly ignored him, "We should return to the ship," he was already turning, when Obi-Wan cut in, "We won't make it in time." He could feel a warning in the Force. Qui-Gon however seemed not to share his opinion, nor did he listen to the Force right now.

"We have nowhere else to go. It would be best if we just return to the ship."

Obi-Wan had already opened his mouth to protest, when another voice sounded behind him, "Are you alright?"

They turned, only to be greeted by the sight of Anakin Skywalker. "Anakin," Padme said happily, "do you know a place where we can stay, until the storm has passed?"

The boy pondered for a moment, "You could come with me. My Mom and I are not living far away from here."

"Who has decided that we stay?" Qui-Gon threw in the round. Almost immediately the young queen straightened up and shot him a dangerous look from under her hood. Of course Qui-Gon did not feel threatened by it, but he certainly was impressed.

"I did," Padme said confidential.

"Wizard! Then follow me," and together they moved through the emptying streets, Qui-Gon coming in last, just behind Obi-Wan.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said, barely so that the ginger haired Jedi could hear him over the storm, "We will have a talk later."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied obediently. He was not sure what this talk would be about, but he made sure to prepare himself for everything.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Shmi Skywalker was a lovely woman and Obi-Wan regretted never meeting her in his previous life. She was openhearted and immediately took them in, despite the little things they had. She was also relatively well acquainted to the Force, even if she didn't know it. Obi-Wan wondered if his Master had picked that up as well.

"Help those who need it and you will be helped too," she had whispered when Obi-Wan had discreetly asked her why she allowed them to stay. He couldn't retort anything however, for Anakin came up beside them and literally dragged a baffled Obi-Wan behind him to show the ginger haired male his droid. The young Skywalker also took the disguised queen's hand and she shot Obi-Wan a bemused look, which he answered with a shrug and a grin.

The 'adults' stayed behind and the young Jedi could hear them talking, sadly he couldn't make out what was being said.

The meal had been... interesting, for the lack of a better word. At least Obi-Wan now knew how his Master had developed this crazy idea with the Podrace.

The two Skywalkers and Padme had retired to bed, but the two Jedi were still very much awake.

With a sigh the ginger hared Jedi approached his Master, the taller male HAD wanted to talk to him after all. "What if that plan fails Master?" he inquired, despite the knowledge that Qui-Gon would not cancel his decision anyway.

"We have no other option. It would be too dangerous to call for help and the ship will not bring us of this planet. Besides, there is something about that boy," he trailed off.

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself but grimace at his suddenly appearing memories. The boy was very special alright, but he was also very dangerous. But Obi-Wan would also make sure Anakin would not fall a second time and if it cost him his own life.

"So you have felt it too?"

"Excuse me, Master?" he hadn't really paid attention.

Qui-Gon turned to fully face him, with his arms crossed over his chest. Thankfully he had gotten rid of the stupid poncho. "You have picked up that something about this boy is special."  
He made sure to not reveal any emotions, neither on his face nor in his eyes. "He has a... unique connection to the Force, I won't deny it."

"But," the taller male had raised an eyebrow. Of course Qui-Gon knew when something was bothering him.

"He is also dangerous," Obi-Wan answered honestly.

"Why do you think so?" the ginger haired male blinked. He had expected denial like the first time, he hadn't expected such a question whatsoever.

"The Force told me that he COULD become a great danger. One mistake could be too much. Besides, I don't think the Council would approve if you brought him with you. They will certainly deem him too old."

"Don't change the topic, Padawan," Qui-Gon ordered, but his posture relaxed a little, "The Force told you... did you have a vision?"

"No Master, there was no vision," and that was the truth. It HAD happened, he knew it did. He lived through it and despite all, he still had hope that Anakin can be saved if it were done right. Qui-Gon hummed and one of his hands stroked his chin, a sign that he was actually considering what Obi-Wan had said. "It's not like I don't trust him OR your judgement, but I have the feeling that we have to be very careful. And not just now, but in the future as well," he added as an afterthought.

To his surprise Qui-Gon hummed and the let his arms fall to his side again, "We will be careful and I will trust your judgement as well."

"Thank you Master," and he truly meant that from the bottom of his heart.

Qui-Gon picked up on the tone and smiled slightly, taking a step closer and reaching out to play with the long braid that he now held between his forefinger and thumb. "I am proud of you Padawan, never forget that... but there is something I wanted to talk to you about." His tone had become serious.

"Master?" Obi-Wan required not sure where this conversation would go.

"I am worried about your relationship to the queen, young man."

Obi-Wan blinked, "My relationship with Padme..." he repeated a little dazed.

The Jedi Master gripped the braid tightly, "I trust you, but I also wanted to remember you about the rule of attachment, my Padawan."

"Attachment?" Obi-Wan asked bewildered and would have taken a surprised step back, if it hadn't been for the firm grip on his braid. "Master!" he exclaimed scandalised, "There is nothing between us."

The older male chuckled, "Obi-Wan, even a blind man could see that there is a connection between the two of you. I am not criticizing you, young one, I just want to warn you," at the smaller man's gaze he added, "Believe it or not, but your old Master was young too once."

"With all due respect Master, but I am not you," the accusation hurt and Qui-Gon's surprised face revealed that he was hurt by his Padawan's statement as well. At least it allowed the ginger haired male to escape the other's grip. He sighed, "I know about you and Tahl... and I know what her death did to you. What it almost cost us." He looked away, not able to see the hurt midnight blue eyes.

"I see," but his voice didn't sound cold and distant. He huffed, "I should have known better than to doubt you, young one." Obi-Wan DID look up again and was greeted by a proud smile. "I know you will handle this... phase."

"Master, there IS no phase," he said seriously, "I DON'T love Padme and I doubt she loves me. We are only friends, but... I won't deny that I DO love somebody. But you don't have to worry about that either. I chose the Jedi Order and not her... we agreed that it was the best course of action."

That caused the older male to cross his arms again and to raise both his eyebrows. "Care to indulge me?" He hesitated, "It is not Adi Gallia's Padawan, is it?" He almost sounded pleading and Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at desperate sight of his Master.

"Don't worry, it is not Siri Tachi and it is not Bant either," he could have sworn that Qui-Gon exhaled deeply at that statement.

"Who is it then?" Obi-Wan grinned mischievously and shrugged, already halfway turned to go to his resting place. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called out.

"I am going to bed now Master," he completely ignored the man, who trotted only one step behind him.

"Padawan."

"Good night Master," he said and wriggled under the covers of his makeshift bed. Qui-Gon's makeshift bed was right beside his and even though he had his back turned towards it, he could hear the man settling down as well. He was sulking without doubt and somehow the ginger haired male had the feeling that his Master would not sleep anytime soon. Not until he had found an answer to his question.

Obi-Wan was awakened, when something warm pressed against his back. It was still dark outside and he couldn't have slept longer than two or three hours. He sighed and leaned back in the familiar warmth that was Qui-Gon Jinn, who immediately embraced the smaller body.

"It's not the young woman from Kegan, is it?" he asked.

Obi-Wan's sleepy brain needed a moment to figure out what his Master actually wanted from him. Once the words had a meaning, he was fully awake, "NO!" he winced at the volume of his voice, "She was crazy."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed, "crazy after you."

"Oh Force," Obi-Wan groaned, "don't remind me. I still check my surroundings twice before entering a fresher." Qui-Gon laughed. "I am glad you seem to enjoy my misery, Qui-Gon."

"Oh child," he chuckled, "she was just a young naive woman, who thought she had found the love of her life."

"How unfortunately for her that I was already in love back then," the younger Jedi grumbled.

"What?" Qui-Gon exclaimed and pushed himself up on one elbow, so that he could look down at his Padawan, who had closed his eyes again.

"It's true," Obi-Wan answered lazily and peeked with one eye up at his Master.

"Tell your poor Master who it is so that he can go to sleep."

Obi-Wan sighed and for a moment he played with the thought of not telling Qui-Gon, but then again, he wouldn't get much sleep then either. "Alright, alright..." he took a deep breath. "It is Yaddle."

Qui-Gon blinked. The ginger haired Jedi rolled onto his back while his Master sat up, looking as if he had been hit too often with Yoda's gimer stick. "You aren't serious..." he didn't sound convinced.

"But of course my Master. I mean, have you looked at her green skin, her youthfulness? It was love on first sight..." the long haired male's face was a mixture between shock, disbelief and even disgust and Obi-Wan could not help himself but to start laughing at the sight.

"Obi-Wan," the taller male growled playfully, once he realised that Obi-Wan had not been serious. He had grabbed his Padawan's wrists and pinned him down.

"You have two options now, you insolent brat. Either you tell me, or I am going to need a new apprentice."

"Master?" the ginger haired male asked a little worried.

"I swear to the Force I will tickle you to death if you won't reveal your little secret," Qui-Gon threatened.

"I don't know if that is even possible..."

"Care to try out?"

"No," the younger man hastily replied. "Alright," he sighed, "do you remember the mission on Mandalore?" Qui-Gon nodded.

Obi-Wan gave him a pointed glare and it took a moment before he got the point, "Satine Kryze," he mumbled.

"Yes," he confirmed, "Quite a story. We didn't like each other at first and somehow... it changed..." Qui-Gon was listening intently and had even released his Padawan's wrist. He was still pinning the younger man to the makeshift bed however. The ginger haired male's gaze became dreamy, "And what a woman she is... headstrong, stubborn but most importantly, caring and kind and smart."

"She would keep you on your toes, Padawan," the Jedi Master mumbled. His expression was open and warm, there was no trace of disappointment.

"We would drive each other crazy," Obi-Wan confirmed, "I do love her Qui-Gon, but I know of my duty as a Jedi and so did she."

"Does she love you?"

He didn't hesitate, "Yes."

Qui-Gon fully released the younger male now, "You should be thankful for experiencing something like this. We may be Jedi, but we are also humans and as I said, I trust you to handle this."

"Thank you... I appreciate it. And who knows," he began while also sitting up, "maybe I will grow tired of being a Jedi one day... or the Council grows tired of me. I trust the Force in this matter."

"You are wiser than I have been, Padawan mine," and with that Obi-Wan was pulled into a sideway hug.

* * *

Please take thirty seconds and write a few words on what you think. I would really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Obi-Wan awoke to the loud snoring of his Master, right into his ear, as well as the comfortable warmth of Qui-Gon. He hid a smile. He had forgotten that the older Jedi could wake up the dead with his snoring due to his broken nose and he had also forgotten how cuddly the man had been.

He hadn't been from the start of their partnership, in fact the long haired Jedi had recoiled from the slightest touch, thankfully however that had changed the more bonded they became. He chuckled fondly at the memory, causing his body to slightly move, which in turn earned him a protesting grunt from the older male. He even tightened his embrace, if that was even possible that is.

"Padawan," the larger male nuzzled into his neck.

"Yes Master?" Obi-Wan decided to play along and if it was only for his own amusement.

"Tell the Council to screw themselves, I am staying in bed today..." he mumbled.

The ginger haired man barely kept himself from laughing, "Of course Master."

Qui-Gon hummed sleepily, "That's my boy." He even weakened his grip. With extra care, so that he would not wake the Jedi Master again, the ginger haired man slipped from his companion's embrace and quickly replaced himself with a pillow. How he wished that he had a holo-camera just now. This would be the perfect blackmailing material.

As if on cue, a certain blonde boy peeked inside. Obi-Wan first motioned for him to be quiet and then pretended to take a picture of the sleeping Jedi Master. Anakin nodded and vanished, only to return with an adventurous looking camera. It took a few moments, but he finally figured out how the home-made device worked and eventually he had gotten his prize. They two males quietly left the room afterwards, silently laughing.

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon again in the middle of the day, when the twin suns of Tatooine stood high on the blue and cloudless sky. The Jedi Master looked rested and gave him an amused glance, upon his oil stained hands. The ginger haired Jedi only shrugged. He had been helping Anakin with his podracer, making sure that everything was checked and would hold during the race.

The blonde whirlwind and his friends had been very impressed when Obi-Wan had started levitating tools so that he would not need to get up or search for them. It had also earned him a lot of questions from the children, but luckily Obi-Wan had always enjoyed teaching, especially the next generation, so he patiently answered every single one of the questions. Until Qui-Gon saved him that is.

"Master," Obi-Wan greeted the long haired Jedi. Before he could retort however, he held a sample of blood out for the man to take.

"What is this?" Qui-Gon asked, but he took the sample nevertheless.

"It's Anakin's," he hesitated, "I think we should check the medichlorian count." Qui-Gon gazed into his eyes for a moment. "I was thinking the same thing, Padawan," even his tone sounded strange, almost strained.

"Well, I guess I was faster," he winked and walked past the Jedi Master, who did not move from the spot he was standing on. The ginger haired Jedi did not dare to ask him what was going on though, he feared the questions the older male might ask.

{Over twenty-thousand, Padawan.} Obi-Wan received through the bond, during evening meal. He pretended as if nothing happened and continued eating.

{Excuse me, Master? Over twenty-thousand what?}

Impatience came through the bond, {Anakin's medichlorian count is off the chart Obi-Wan.}

The younger male dared to look at his Master for a second, who was watching him over the table. {Not even Master Yoda has such a high count, Master... are you sure about this?} he had made sure to send a healthy mixture of shock and disbelief through their shared bond, while more or less repeating the words from his first life.

{I checked it more than once, always with the same result...} Obi-Wan felt that the man wanted to say more, so he stayed silent and waited, {We need to find a way to bring him with us to the temple.}

Anakin had just stolen a piece of bread from Obi-Wan's plate, when the ginger haired male had looked up at Qui-Gon. He gave Anakin an amused look and let the boy keep the food when he offered it back with a mischievous smile. "Just wanted to know if you would notice," he admitted.

"You seem distant... is something wrong?" Padme added.

Obi-Wan gave his companions a reassuring smile, always the diplomat and negotiator, "I was just thinking about an old mission, that is all." His eyes locked with Qui-Gon's for a brief moment. {Do you have a plan?}

"Can you tell us about it?" the blonde looked hopeful.

"It was a boring mission actually. Just talking and shaking of hands, really." Obi-Wan retorted and resumed eating. Both Anakin and Padme looked disappointed.

{Not yet... but perhaps I will be able to convince the owner of another bet.}

Obi-Wan barely kept himself from grimacing. {Perhaps...}

"Are a lot of missions just talking and shaking hands?" the young queen inquired.

"I wish it were so. Our lives would be much easier then."

"Please," the long haired Jedi snorted, "You are a magnet for all kind of trouble and it would not surprise me if even the easiest mission would turn out catastrophic with you around."

"Well, with all due respect Master, but it is YOU who always gets us in trouble by following the will of the Force," the time traveller retorted.

"So you say this is my fault?" he sounded hurt, but Obi-Wan knew this was just an act. As a real Padawan he would have believed that he had overstepped his boundaries, but as a Jedi Master he knew better.

"I do not only say it my Master, I KNOW it."

"How can you say that?" and he was actually trying to make the puppy-eyes face, but Obi-Wan just shrugged. "I can't believe you are the young, innocent and lovable child I took under my wing twelve years ago." The remaining people, who had stopped eating as well to listen to the exchange, were trying to hide snickers.

"You wound me Master, I am the man I am today just because of your lessons." From the corner of his eyes he saw how Anakin's brow furrowed.

"Apparently my lessons were not efficient enough," the tall Jedi grumbled, but then he reached up with his right hand to ruffle the ginger haired male's hair.

"Oh I don't know, I think you did a great job," he winked.

"I have to agree with that," Shmi Skywalker suddenly stepped in, "You have a very reliable, helpful and kind hearted young man."

"I do, don't I?" Qui-Gon agreed and send his protégé an earnest smile. Obi-Wan was too flattered to say more than a small 'thank you' and that he isn't THAT special. Even as a Jedi Master he did not like to receive praise, but he usually could hide it better than that. Thankfully he had something else in mind to change the topic.

"Do you want to ask something Ani?"

The blonde slave looked unsure between the two Jedi and even towards his mother, who nodded her consent. "Go ahead Anakin," the older Jedi said.

"Why do you keep calling him your Master, Obi-Wan? You are not a slave, are you?"

Their eyes met. "It's nothing like this Ani. 'Master' is a term I use to show my respect towards my teacher, guide, sometimes healer and whatever else Qui-Gon had to be during the last twelve years," he shot his Master a quick look, who in turn seemed quite amused by the answer. "You could add animal tamer, blanked and victim, Padawan." Obi-Wan ignored the comment.

"That's it? You are teacher and student?" Obi-Wan nodded, causing his young companions to smile brightly, "I am glad then."

"Me too," and this time he and Qui-Gon exchanged a smile as well.

Later that evening the two Jedi had retired to their little chamber to meditate. Obi-Wan had no problem dipping deep into the comforting warmth of the Force, but Qui-Gon seemed to have trouble today.

"Do you want my assistance?" he asked.

"Normally it is the other way around..." the older male sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Qui-Gon?"

"I can't shake the feeling that you are withholding something from me, Obi-Wan," the older male eventually spit out. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. He had expected this conversation sooner or later. "Not only that, but you seem... different."

"How so?" he furrowed his brow.

"Ever since that blaster shot hit you, you have been acting... more mature and distant. Is something bothering you Padawan? You know you can come to me with everything."

"I know," he nodded, "and I really appreciate that, but nothing is wrong." That was actually the truth. He had a second chance, his old Master was sitting and talking with him and the ginger haired Jedi believed he actually could make the galaxy a better place.

Hard midnight blue eyes were fixed on the younger male, not blinking and definitely searching for something on the other's face. A pity that Obi-Wan had perfected his poker face during endless negotiation missions. Otherwise he wouldn't be called 'The Negotiator' after all, even though he hated this nickname.

"Do you trust me?" the ginger haired male suddenly blurted out, causing the elder to blink in confusion for a moment.

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then trust me when I say that there is nothing to worry about." It should not have mattered to him if Qui-Gon found out the truth and in a way, it didn't, but he couldn't allow the older man to interfere. He had everything under control and as hard as it was to even think that, Qui-Gon would only endanger the success of this mission. Obi-Wan could not allow that, even if it cost him his own life in the end.

"Alright then... but I ask of you to come to me before things get out of hand," Qui-Gon finally replied.

It felt as if a whole mountain had been lifted off of his shoulders, "Thank you Master and I promise I will."

Qui-Gon seemed satisfied with the answer and after a few minutes, he was able to slip in the embrace of the Force. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment and thought about the approaching day. They would need to confront Watto to free Anakin and he knew that I had been a grave mistake not to free Shmi as well. Anakin had been too attached to her, always worried and in the end it had been one of the reasons why the boy had fallen. They would need to do something about that too. He could either use the Force to manipulate the Toydarian's mind, he knew he was way better than Qui-Gon, but this would raise unwanted questions from the older Jedi.

He exhaled and closed his eyes. He could always throw his lightsaber in the betting pool...

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! ^^ (Keep going guys XD)

I think a guest asked this: Amidala IS the title Padme recieved upon becoming a senator and her real name is Padme Naberrie (I checked that). I am not going to change that now however, thanks for pointing out though. You were right, it is a mistake, but well... I think it can be overlooked!^^


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

{Master?}

{Not now Obi-Wan,} replied the Jedi Master without even looking his way. He was currently walking next the flying Toydarian through the crowded and loud halls were all the pods and pilots currently were. Anakin and his family and friends were still on their way, but it seemed his competition is already present.

{But Master} Obi-Wan was definitely not used to being denied AND cast aside anymore. He had been a Council member for Force sake and no Jedi would disrespect a Council member... except Qui-Gon Jinn and sometimes even Anakin Skywalker. The ginger haired Jedi sighed and silently asked the Force why he had to deal with the most stubborn beings in the galaxy. It sent him an apology in form of a warm and comforting breeze.

{I am busy Obi-Wan} and the long haired male was slowly losing his cool Jedi demeanour. Obi-Wan discreetly shook his head while following a step behind his Master and the blue Toydarian. Qui-Gon could be very... un-Jedi like when he did not get what he wanted. Obi-Wan had suffered under this man's rash decision and therefore knew what he was talking about. The all too familiar scene in the Council chamber came unbidden to his mind and the ginger haired time-traveller made sure that it was buried deep inside his mind again.

The young Jedi focused back on the conversation before him. He did not need to hear much to know that Qui-Gon was making absolutely no progress with the Toydarian.

With a loud sigh and another shake of his head, Obi-Wan did something he would never have done as a Padawan. He not only interrupted his Master's 'negotiation', but he also pushed the older Jedi out of the way so that he was standing right next to Watto.

{Obi-Wan-} the younger male quickly shut his side of the bond so, that not a word of Qui-Gon's lecture was coming through. He needed to concentrate after all.

"What's the meaning of this?" the Toydarian asked, his eyes wandering to Qui-Gon.

"Let's forget this boring business for a while, shall we?" Obi-Wan asked, but did not wait for an answer. "Who do you think is going to win this race?"

"Ah," Watto replied, obviously happy for a distraction, "Sebulba of course. He always wins. I'm betting on him in fact."

"I'll take that bet," he stopped walking, forcing Watto and Qui-Gon to stop as well.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll wager my... father's," he shot a quick look over his shoulder, only to be greeted by Qui-Gon's stoic Jedi mask, "new racing pod against the boy and his mother."

"No pod's worth two slaves, not by a long shot," but the Toydarian had taken the bait.

The ginger haired man grinned inwardly. "But I beg to differ." And he summoned the Force for his next words, "Our pod IS worth two slaves."

Watto's eyes became slightly glazy, but it was not enough just yet. Qui-Gon stiffened behind him.

"Two slaves..." he did not sound convinced quite yet.

"You WILL bet Anakin AND his mother against my father's pod," Obi-Wan made a subtle gesture with his hand to focus the Force better on Watto's mind.

"I will bet the slaves against your father's pod," the Toydarian finally replied.

"Great," this time Obi-Wan did smile widely and he held out his hand. The Toydarian hesitated for a moment and Obi-Wan sent another Force suggestion his way, but eventually the deal was settled and Obi-Wan got what he wanted. "Always a pleasure to make deals with you," he retorted and turned away.

"Yes... always a pleasure..." the blue being was coming back to his own senses again, but it was already too late, the deal had been sealed. That and Obi-Wan was already walking towards the arriving Skywalkers plus friends. He didn't need the bond to feel Qui-Gon's displeasure, annoyance and the hint of hurt pride.

The younger Jedi sighed and stopped walking abruptly, causing Qui-Gon to walk right into him. But instead of letting the taller man go, Obi-Wan grabbed his arms and wrapped them around himself. To his surprise, Qui-Gon allowed the 'forced' embrace without any form of protest. Blue-green eyes looked up sheepishly, causing midnight blue ones to roll in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Eventually the taller Jedi sighed and his body relaxed slightly. He even rested his chin on Obi-Wan's head.

"Well my... son," Obi-Wan leaned back into the other's chest, "you know what I want to know."

The younger male sighed inaudible, but nodded. "My strength resides in the Unifying Force and I had enough time and means to practice."

"Care to indulge me?" the deep voice inquired further. Nobody was paying the two embracing men any attention. Only Padme shot them an interested look, but she quickly looked away again, when her eyes met Obi-Wan's.

"Making a drug dealer rethink his life for an instant," the Jedi Master in Padawan body answered. He remembered the mission with the bounty hunter very well.

"Where the nine Sith hells happened that?" and he sounded genuinely shocked and his arms tightened. Almost as if he wanted to physically shield his Padawan against all evil in the universe and Obi-Wan found that thought to be quite ironic.

"On Coruscant actually... in some alleyway I believe."

"I am not going to allow you to leave my side ever again," his tone was serious and from his position the younger male could not see the bearded face, so Obi-Wan was not sure if his Master actually meant that.

"Master... you know that you have to let me go eventually..."

The other man's shoulder dropped, "I don't think I am ready to do so just yet, Padawan mine." And that revelation hurt more than anything else. Surely the Qui-Gon from his first life had felt quite similar, so why had he cast him away in favour of Anakin? Of course the boy had needed a chance to be trained, but at what cost? Had Qui-Gon simply lost focus for one short moment? Then why had he not simply apologized afterwards? But Obi-Wan already knew the answer to that question. His pride had kept the Jedi Master from apologizing.

"Attachment is forbidden..." and he knew that the older male had expected something like 'me neither', but something that sounded suspiciously like the Force had urged the ginger haired male to say what he said. Could it be that the Force was angry with the long haired Jedi as well?

The tall Jedi eased his grip and slightly pulled back and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to completely slip out of the embrace and to turn around to face the other man. For a moment a hurt expression appeared on his features, but then the man's stoic Jedi mask was back in place. Unfortunately for him, Obi-Wan was better at this as well.

"Let's go," Qui-Gon eventually said after he had studied his Padawan's face, but without finding what he was looking for.

Obi-Wan trotted obediently after him, his brown Jedi robe fluttering behind him and not saying another word.

* * *

Please take a few second to review. Reviews feed the plotbunny!^^

Thank you for reading. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Obi-Wan was highly amused by the overly excitement of Padme and Shmi. Even Qui-Gon's presence in the Force was slightly shivering, which meant that he was not so sure about this plan as he had made Obi-Wan believe. Not that the younger male had ever believed that his Master was totally calm.

The ginger haired man on the other hand was the perfect picture of calmness and serenity. He had made sure to check the boy's pod racer a last time and in doing so, he had made sure that Sebulba had no opportunity to sabotage him like the last time. Other than that, the race was going exactly as the first time, maybe a little better actually. The Force was also calm and that's why the time travelling Jedi knew that everything would go right.

A gasp escaped the young queen and she quickly looked away from the screen that Shmi was holding. Both Jedi looked at the display, but Qui-Gon reached unconsciously out and grasped Obi-Wan's hand, clenching it tightly. The younger male patiently allowed it, knowing his Master would take it the wrong way should he remove his abused hand now. Instead he squeezed back, causing the older Jedi to look up from the display. Obi-Wan sent him a small smile and swung their hands a little bit. Qui-Gon seemed to get the hint, for he released the smaller Jedi's hand almost immediately. Obi-Wan used the opportunity to stretch his numb fingers.

Meanwhile Anakin was directly behind Sebulba, whose pod racer had sustained some serious damage already. It would be just a matter of time until the blonde boy overtook him and won the race, not that Obi-Wan was paying any attention to it. He was focused on his Master instead, who seemed to be struggling with himself. He was just about to ask the older male, when midnight blue eyes looked at him again and suddenly Obi-Wan understood. The long haired Jedi was still thinking about their little... disagreement in the hanger.

The ginger haired Padawan sighed mentally and gave his teacher a sad smile, who hesitantly returned it. Then, to Obi-Wan's complete surprise, did the long haired male slightly raise his left arm and the time-traveller knew an invitation when he received one. He did not hesitate for another minute and obediently stepped to Qui-Gon's side, who dropped his arms on the shorter male's shoulder to drew him nearer. This was a unspoken peace offering and both Jedi knew it.

Obi-Wan had to keep himself from smirking. Qui-Gon was a very physical man once you got through his shields. He couldn't even comprehend how the man must feel about any form of physical punishment. That could also explain the lack of such punishment during Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. The ginger haired male knew of quite a few Masters, mostly the older ones, who still used harder forms of discipline and would not recoil from a good spanking or even a painful beating in a lightsaber duel.

"And what is this? Sebulba kicked out of the race by that young Skywalker boy," the commentator exclaimed in disbelief and the crowd roared, partly in anger because their champion had lost and partly because of excitement. Obi-Wan glanced up and blinked against the sun so that he could see the older male's face. Midnight blue eyes were sparkling with hidden mirth and their message was clear. This time, Obi-Wan did smile.

After a few uncivilised words from Watto, words Obi-Wan would NEVER repeat, and some threatening on Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's part, the blue Toydarian finally gave in. The two Jedi had accompanied him to the shop and they were promptly handed the papers for both Anakin and Shmi, but not without another curse and a mumbled, "I hope you will never return and if you do, you can rot in the desert." They had chosen to ignore it.

That is why the small company of them was currently in the small hut that the Skywalkers called home. The two Skywalkers in question were packing their few belongings and after some asking and prodding, Qui-Gon had agreed on bringing Anakin's protocol droid with them. This man could simply not say no to the pleading of such an innocent looking, pathetic life form.

"Master," Obi-Wan whispered so that only Qui-Gon could hear him. The others, including Padme and Jar Jar, were busy packing and searching for things.

"What is it, Padawan mine?"

"There is a disturbance in the Force... again."

"The same like before?" Obi-Wan nodded, barely remembering the words his younger self had undoubtedly spoken to Qui-Gon while they still had been on the ship of the Trade Federation.

"It's closer this time, much closer."

"Can you identify it?" The younger man hesitated, not sure what he was supposed to say. "Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon trailed off.

He was suddenly remembered of the talk they had a one or two days ago, when they had talked about trust and secrets. The time travelling Council member sighed mentally. If he withheld information now, Qui-Gon would be hurt again and he didn't want to hurt the man who had practically raised him.

"I am not sure..." he trailed of and asked the Force for guidance. It nudged him and a familiar warmth surrounded and comforted him and the ginger haired male suddenly knew what he was supposed to do. "There comes just one thing into my mind when I ask the Force," Qui-Gon looked at him expectantly and almost eager, "Sith."

With a mixture of fascination and horror, did Obi-Wan watch how all the colour vanished out of his Jedi Master's face. Deciding that the other should not see nor hear this, he quickly grabbed the taller man's elbow and lead him outside the hut. Maybe some relatively fresh air would do him good.

"Obi-Wan," the long haired Jedi began once he had found at least some of his composure again, "have you even the slightest idea what you are referring to?"

"Yes Master," he replied. _"Probably more than you do,"_ the Council member thought bitterly. Qui-Gon looked as if he had seen a Force Ghost.

"Padawan," the tall Jedi began hesitantly and with a careful tone, "it's not like I doubt your words or your instincts, but the Sith have been extinguished for thousands of years."

Again the ginger haired male received a small nudge from the Force. He averted the other male's eyes for a moment and studied the sand under his boots for a moment.

"I can show you," he replied eventually.

Qui-Gon reluctantly nodded.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A sick feeling developed in the young Jedi's gut, but it was nor because of what he was about to do, rather about how Qui-Gon would react and take it. Obi-Wan knew the older Jedi did not really believe in visions, but the ginger haired time-traveller also knew that his Master would honestly consider it, for his Padawan's sake.

The younger Jedi flicked his Padawan braid over his shoulder and straightened up before holding out his hands – palm facing up – for the long haired male to take. Midnight blue eyes looked unsure for a moment, as if they knew something no one else did. But then large and slightly rough hands took smaller ones and blue-green eyes closed.

For a moment nothing happened and the only sound that could be heard, came from inside the small yet somehow homely hut. Qui-Gon had fully opened his side of the bond, only his natural shielding remained. Oni-Wan however hesitated before opening only some of his own shielding. Confusion travelled over the bond and it came from the bearded man's side. The Padawan squeezed the hands he was holding in reassurance.

{I don't want to overwhelm you,} he send his Master, {and it is easier for me this way.} His calloused hands were squeezed in return and the ginger haired Jedi felt more at ease at the knowledge that Qui-Gon understood and believed him, even though he had only partly told the truth. He also wanted to make sure that his Master did not see the rest of his memories.

The ginger haired time-traveller drew a deep breath through his nose and then he roughly pulled the other man's mind into his memory. He simply could have showed the older male through pictures over the bond, but Obi-Wan wanted his teacher to live and feel the scene as if it were his own memory.

He heard Qui-Gon's mental grunt over the bond and barely kept himself from smiling, let alone chuckling. It was clear that the bearded man had not expected this assault. He made no move to retreat however and Obi-Wan felt a warm feeling starting to rise in his stomach at this revelation.

The scene of Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's fight with the Sith apprentice Darth Maul played in the smaller male's mind. He felt how his Master's interest was captured and he knew when exactly the long haired man realised that this was more than a simple Force-vision.

Gently guided Obi-Wan his teacher's consciousness back into his own body. He had not meant to be so forceful while pulling him in, so he was extra careful right now.

It took both of them a few moments to come back to the here and now, but the ginger haired Jedi was a second quicker to recover than his Master. He opened his eyes to gaze into the frowning face of the man, who had once been taken from him way too soon, a man who was taken after an argument. It still haunted the former Council member that the two of them never had the opportunity to make things right between them, It was one of the few regrets he harboured, alongside his inability to save Satine, as well as the fact that he had not been able to protect Anakin from the dark side and from Darth Sidious.

 _"_ _Not again,"_ he silently swore to himself during this moment and with new found determination rising in his chest, _"never again."_

It was this moment that Qui-Gon blinked his eyes open. The midnight blue orbs were still lightly dazed and it took the Jedi a little longer to come fully back to his senses. _"Quite ironic,"_ thought Obi-Wan. Usually it had always been him who needed to be grounded and not the other way around.

The Jedi General tugged at the hands which were almost painfully clutching his own and apparently this was exactly what the larger man needed. His eyes focused on his Padawan's face and before the ginger haired male could react, was he pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Almost all air was forcefully pushed out of his lungs, but the young Jedi endured and lifted his own arms to engulf his teacher's bulkier frame too.

Slowly, ever so slowly came reality back to the two Jedi. They became aware of the sound that came from the hut, the voices of the two Skywalkers and Padme, the heat of the twin suns of Tatooine and of course they became aware of the warm sand under their leather boots.

"This was no vision," the older Jedi said and it sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

"No, it was not," Obi-Wan answered nevertheless. He slightly pulled back from the embrace and looked into the wrinkled and bearded face of Qui-Gon Jinn. One look into blue eyes told Obi-Wan what the man was about to ask. "Please," he begged his usually stoic Master, "please don't ask," and he buried back into his mentor's tunics.

"But," the older male begun, but he was cut off by his Padawan's words, "Don't ask, please," he repeated and with a heartfelt sigh, the older male remained silent. It was clear that Qui-Gon was not at all satisfied – not in the slightest – and Obi-Wan guessed that he had only dropped the subject, because his Padawan just revealed such terrible news.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said in a serious tone.

"I know," was all the younger male answered. He knew that Qui-Gon would pick this conversation up again. He had allowed his Padawan so much freedom already, more than any other Master would have, but even the infamous Qui-Gon Jinn reached the end of his patience at some point.

Obi-Wan suddenly remembered a question he had always wanted to ask, but had never dared to do so as a Padawan.

"Master?" he began softly. It took a few seconds for the older man to hum in acknowledgement. He probably had been torn out of his musing. "Master, would you consider yourself to be a gray Jedi?" The larger man tensed at the question and again Obi-Wan had to wait for a reply.

"Padawan... where does this thought come from?" he was trying to hide his anxiety and strong emotions with a hint of humour in his voice, but he was failing greatly.

"It comes from curiosity Master," the younger Jedi explained while remaining in the tightening embrace of his Master.

"Well, I... I," he sighed in defeat and the former Jedi General almost regretted ever asking this question, when his Master spoke up again, "I certainly would not consider myself to be a normal Jedi, but I do not know to which extent I would go. There are enough voices in the temple, who would consider me one."

Obi-Wan hummed, "Whatever it is... I am glad you are the way you are. It certainly makes my life more interesting." He shook his head, "I am glad you are my Master... I would not want anybody else."

Qui-Gon actually chuckled at that, "I am glad you think so, Padawan mine."

Obi-wan pulled harshly away from the hug, "Who are you and what have you done to my Master?"

Qui-Gon blinked, his arms still open in an inviting manner, "Excuse me?"

"No lecture on the 'no attachment' rule? My Master certainly would have held it b now." the Padawan said jokingly.

Qui-Gon's brow furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "That train is long gone for you, insolent and impudent Padawan of mine," he huffed, "Apparently I am a gray Jedi after all."

"Even if..." the Padawan stopped and shook his head, searching for better words to express his thoughts, "You are one of the greatest Jedi in the Order and I think we need more people like you. Jedi, who do not follow the Code blindly, but question it, because they still follow the will of the Force."

There was a small smile on the taller male's lips, "That coming from my rule-loving student," he huffed, "It's good to see that I made such an impression on you, little one... even though the Council would disagree."

"One more reason to 'poison' the minds of the next generation," Obi-Wan smirked evilly, causing his Master to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

The Jedi Master shook his head and held his right arm up. "Come here, my little Sith." Of course Obi-Wan followed the invitation and allowed the man to drop his arm over his Padawan's shoulder.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please leave some feedback behind!^^


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were very alert during their short travel through the sandy grounds of Tatooine. The parts had long since arrived at their cruiser and most likely they were already tested out. It had taken the two Skywalkers surprisingly long to pack things up, but in the end they were ready to depart.

Obi-Wan was not sure what he should think about the whole situation. His Master has closed the bond on his side, a clear sign that the man was thinking hard about the memory the ginger haired male had shown him. He just did not want Obi-Wan to know what he was thinking or to make the smaller male believe he had to say and add something. Needless to say, the time-traveller felt more than grateful for his Master's insightfulness.

The former Council member felt a pull from the Force and he slowed down his steps. Nobody noticed him falling behind. The Skywalkers were too excited and too focused on what lay ahead, JarJar was too busy being himself and the young queen clearly was exhausted from keeping Anakin by her side. Not even Qui-Gon was really paying attention to him. For one, he was too deep in thoughts and secondly, the little focus he still had was solemnly focused on the Sith. _"Not that he will be able to feel him until it is almost too late,"_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly. Only years in war and fighting those dark beings, had taught him what he had to look out for. And right now, a certain red skinned being was approaching them, fast. If everything would go according to plan, then Obi-Wan might be able to head Maul off, before the Zabrak even noticed what was happening. This way the others would stay save and they would have a realistic chance of killing him. Qui-Gon would just be in his way. The man clearly expected his Padawan to fight like he always did and they both knew that it would not be enough to kill a Sith. To his shame, Obi-Wan had to admit that he had played with the darkness the first time fighting Maul. He had not given in, but not unlike the fighting style Vaapad, he had used the dark side alongside the light side. It sounded strange and stupid, but this was just the way it had been.

So, IF he should call upon the dark side again – even though Obi-Wan doubted he would need to do that this time around – then it was better if Qui-Gon did not witness it. The man would just have wrong assumptions.

 _"_ _Qui-Gon would probably fall into a semi-depressed and semi-shocked state. He probably would start comparing me to Xanatos again..."_ came to Obi-Wan's mind and the Force silently agreed with him. He sighed and looked ahead at the disappearing back of the man, who had raised him into the Jedi he was today. No, Qui-Gon did not need to witness what was about to come.

Obi-Wan had not to wait too long for Maul to finally appear. He felt him, long before he heard or saw him. The arrogant Zabrak had even tried to run the ginger haired Jedi over with his vehicle. Not that that would work on a Jedi General, Master and Council member. Thankfully the Zabrak knew neither of these things.

"Ah, the little pet has been left behind," the Zabrak taunted. Obi-Wan ignored his comment and shed of his robe, while grabbing his lightsaber. It was clear that it made the Sith furious to be ignored like this. Maul had always been arrogant,proud and self-loving. "What is it? Too afraid to retort? Has my presence glued your tongue to your palate?"

"The only thing your presence does, is to annoy me."

The Zabrak chuckled and he too grabbed and activated his blood red lightsaber. "So brave... so naive... so dead."

"Not the latter, I'm afraid," the ginger haired male replied good-naturedly.

"But you'll soon be."

"Prove it," and thus, the fight began.

Maul was exactly as Obi-Wan had remembered him. Sure of his abilities and arrogant in his style. The Zabrak was more than surprised to discover that Obi-Wan was dodging and countering his brutal attacks with practised ease. The little remarks and sarcastic talk by Obi-Wan did nothing to soothe his terrible temper. Maul forgot himself completely at one point and blindly attacked with his double-sided lightsaber. This was when Obi-Wan changed tactics. Instead of the defensive and countering Soresu he had used up until now, he added Ataru and Vaapad to the mix, until his own developed fighting style emerged. In short, the Sith had no chance.

Obi-Wan felt a worried pull on the training bond with his Master and he knew the man had finally realised his Padawan was missing and probably in danger. It was just a matter of time until the long haired male would arrive to come to his Padawan's aid, which meant that Obi-Wan had to finish his job soon. For the tiniest of seconds a dark thought entered the Jedi General's mind. He immediately knew that it was the Sith's last attempt of escaping this fight. With a huff Obi-Wan forced Maul back into his own mind. It did not even take much effort and it was then that the fight was decided. From the look in the other's eyes, Maul knew that too, but still he kept on fighting. Obi-Wan was not sure if it was the fear driving the Zabrak to continue or if it was his pride and arrogance, but in the end it did not matter. In the end the Zabrak's body laid slaughtered on the warm sand on Tatooine, a few sand corns turning red. The time-traveller sank to his knees, his weapon lay forgotten to his right. He had done it, he had killed Maul again, only this time, Qui-Gon would live. He had changed the curse of time and suddenly Obi-Wan felt truly afraid. He had altered time and there was no possible way in the whole galaxy to figure out in what way the universe would be affected now. The Sith apprentice was dead, there was a body this time around and Qui-Gon still lived. Shmi was free as well, there would be no battle with a Sith on Naboo... so much had changed.

Obi-Wan suddenly realised he was shaking and that some of his despair and fear must have leaked through the closed bond, because he felt Qui-Gon literally hammering against his shield. The ginger haired male laughed bitterly. The only thing his old Master would be able to achieve, was giving him a headache. Not even Master Yoda had been able to penetrate his mind against his will at the end. The two of them had practised this, ever since Count Dooku had taken such a liking to his dead student's Padawan. They had practices shielding ever since the fiasco on Geonosis. Qui-Gon would soon realise that the man who was kneeling on the dusty ground, next to a dead and decapitated body, was indeed not his Padawan. Or at least, Obi-Wan was not Qui-Gon's Padawan anymore. He suddenly realised that some things are just not meant to be. He may have saved Qui-Gon's life, but still he would not remain a Padawan, not after he killed a Sith single handed. In all honesty, the ginger haired man doubted he would be allowed to remain a Jedi. Strangely, he found himself not caring. If the Council decided to throw him out, then so be it. He would have more freedom to weaken the Sith Lord then.

Whatever would happen now, Obi-Wan had the Force to guide him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Qui-Gon was worried, more than worried in fact. He was out of his mind actually. The distress and pain and fear he had felt over his Padawan's bond had painfully pulled him out of his dark thoughts. Only then had he realised that Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight. Without thinking, he had yelled for the rest of his companions to go ahead and then he had run in the direction Obi-Wan's bright Force presence shown from. He had not even waited for a reply, but blindly started running.

The fear for his Padawan was just too great. Tatooine was a rough planet and after the vision – or whatever it really was – that Obi-Wan had shown him, Qui-Gon feared that his Padawan had run into great trouble and grave danger.

The long haired Jedi's efforts in making contact with Obi-Wan or see in his mind to determine what was happening, were in vain. His Padawan had erected strong shields around his mind. So strong that Qui-Gon believed that not even Yoda or Mace would be able to go through them. When had his Padawan learned this?

Shaking his head the tall Jedi Master quickened his long strides even more. He was almost running with Force enhanced speed now and only logic kept him from doing so. He wouldn't be of much help, if his resources were drained before he even reached Obi-Wan. He was not getting any younger after all. The tall Jedi Master could only pray that he would be in time.

Qui-Gon certainly was not prepared for the sight that greeted him once he finally arrived at his Padawan's destination. Obi-Wan was kneeling in the sand, head lowered and unmoving, except a slow and steady breathing. The tall Jedi knew that blue-green eyes would be closed, they were always closed in meditation. But the sight of his meditating Padawan was not even worth mentioning. What really made the tall Jedi's insides do summersaults, was the decapitated body that laid right next to his Padawan. Qui-Gon did not need to think long to know what had happened, nor did he have to look again to know that that was the being from the vision. A deep dread settled in the long haired male's gut. Why did this all look and feel so familiar?

Another face came to the Jedi Master's mind and it caused his legs to give out from under him. His lightsaber carelessly fell into the sand, but Qui-Gon did not even notice. To deep was he trapped in his own mind, in the pictures of a black haired man with a circular scar on his cheek. To great was the pain that the memory of his first Padawan awoke. Xanatos... Xanatos had betrayed him, had killed countless of innocents in his wake. So, why did he come to the tall Jedi's mind now? The answer was rather simple. He felt betrayed. Obi-Wan, his light, had betrayed him also. There were no other words for it. Why else would his Padawan keep so much from him? Why else had the ginger haired male changed so much? Why else had his kind and loving student killed another being in cold blood?

Those questions led the Jedi Master to a completely different question. One that connected everything that had transpired and everything the Jedi Master was asking himself. Who was that man kneeling there under the twin suns of Tatooine?

"Who... who are you? And where is my Padawan?" Qui-Gon was silently proud of himself, because his voice sounded so calm and collected, despite the emotions that ran amok in his mind.

Dull blue-grey eyes looked at him. "Your Padawan is gone," the answer was given with an emotionless tone and it made something inside the long haired break.

A shaky breath escaped the tall man and a moment later he felt something wet run down his right cheek. It didn't take long for the Jedi Master to figure out what exactly that meant.

"Obi-Wan," he tried once more to overcome the rift that had started to form since the beginning of the mission, but the ginger haired male just shook his head and looked at the lightsaber that lay before him in the sand.

Qui-Gon had this particularly dream – actually it had always been a nightmare – countless of times and it had been his biggest fear, despite everything that his Padawan, his Obi-Wan would betray him as well. And here they were kneeling, in the dusty and warm sand, with a decapitated body lying somewhere next to them. It was a nightmare coming true. And it was the reason why the sand began to darken, from spilled blood and from salty tears.

No, this was truly not his beloved Padawan anymore, Obi-Wan would have done everything in his power, to comfort him. In all honesty, Qui-Gon was not even sure if that man before him was not some stranger, a stranger who simply looked like Obi-Wan Kenobi. But when he did not look at the man directly, but at his presence in the Force, then it definitely was his Obi-Wan. Such a bright presence could not be copied, especially not by any dark creature. Yet there WAS something off with it. It was slightly dulled with grief and shame. And an air of death surrounded the man.

Qui-Gon shook his head and lowered it, so that his hair was falling like a curtain before his face, protecting him from view. Not that the ginger haired male did glance at him. Perhaps it was not Obi-Wan who had changed. Perhaps it was himself and he had not even realized it. Maybe he was just going mad from the constant fear of losing his second Padawan, or the constant pressure from the Council as well as his old Master. Perhaps Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was the real problem here... and maybe Xanatos as well as Obi-Wan had simply paid for it... Maybe, just maybe, it was him, who was engulfed in darkness...

* * *

I know, I know, it's been a while since I last uploaded this story... I'm terrible sorry!

I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and perhaps you will leave a review...? :)

Thanks for all the Reviews I already recieved!^^


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The two Jedi were back on the ship. The dead body had been brought with them and rested now in a special transportation box in the ship's store room. The box made sure that the body would be cooled; therefore the putrefaction process was stopped. At least as long as the cooling went on.

Neither Jedi had said a single word during the whole procedure of putting the Sith there, actually Qui-Gon had been working on autopilot and it was more than palpable, which was probably why no crew-member – that included a certain blonde boy – had approached them. Obi-Wan didn't mind, not at all. He was actually more than grateful for it, because he wasn't sure if he could have handled them. He already had problems with his own emotions, let alone those, that travelled unbidden across the bond he shared with Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master might have built the strongest shields he was capable of – which was very impressive, if Obi-Wan was honest – but his emotions were also very strong and some of them travelled through the barrier. Every time they did, Obi-Wan felt more guilt upon hurting his Master and at some point, he just couldn't sit by and watch from afar anymore. It was simply not in his nature to do so.

This was the man, who had allowed him into his life, despite the great fear of being hurt again. This was the man he saw as a father, who had taught him everything he knew and who had raised him with love and care, at least most of the time. Their beginning had been bad, but eventually they had grown inseparable. And perhaps most importantly, this was the man, Obi-Wan had already lost once, he couldn't bear the thought of losing him a second time.

The ginger haired male had already meditated a couple of hours about it and the Force had urged him towards the screaming, crying and deeply wounded presence in the Force that was Qui-Gon Jinn. He knew he would have to show the long haired man everything and answer the Master's every question should he decide to take that last step. But Obi-Wan was truly considering it. Not because of himself and his own sake and state of mind, but for Qui-Gon's and perhaps even for Anakin's future. No, he himself was already far beyond salvation and redemption, but in this time-line, there was still hope for Anakin and Qui-Gon.

It took the ginger haired male another hour until he had finally made up his mind and destroyed the last doubts. He had carefully thought about all possible outcomes, the negative aspects and of course the positive ones. It was probably the strategist in his blood, or perhaps it was due to his time as an active Council member and High Jedi General of the Republic. Whatever it was, he couldn't help it. What really mattered though, was that he had finally come to a decision. He would finally take action, which is why he eventually found himself standing in front of closed doors and behind those closed doors, he could undoubtedly feel Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Without knocking, did Obi-Wan enter. He was immediately met by a strong wall of grief, pity and depression. Had the former General been a lesser man or not that trained in the Force, he would have been sent to his knees. Since this wasn't the case – he was actually pretty accustomed to such strong emotions due to the war and all its victims – he was able to slowly walk forward, one step at a time, until he could properly make out the form of his Master, who was cowering on his bed like a frightened and hurt Youngling. And there was just no other way to describe it, because it was exactly what Qui-Gon was. Perhaps not the Youngling part, but he was frightened and hurt. He remembered the ginger haired time-traveller of himself, right after his 'last' moments on Mustafar.

Obi-Wan knew that the older male was aware of his arrival and he counted it a small victory, when he was not immediately thrown out again, even though the Master did nothing to acknowledge him either. The ginger haired man tried to test his luck and he stepped forward, until he was right beside the bearded male, whose face was still hidden in his hands. His brown hair was loose; apparently Qui-Gon had not bothered to use one of his leather ties to bind them together. But at least he had changed into fresh tunics. Granted, the dirty, sandy and sweaty ones were lying carelessly on the ground, but it could have been worse.

The time-traveller crawled onto the bed. Qui-Gon grunted when the mattress gave away under the younger man's weight, but other than that, he did not move or say anything else. Carefully Obi-Wan moved, until he was right behind the taller male, but now he hesitated. He didn't know how Qui-Gon would react upon any kind of physical contact, especially if he did not see it coming. In the end, he decided that it would be the best to simply do. There was no 'try' after all, at least not if you believed a certain green troll.

Shaking fingers barely touched the lower back of the long haired Jedi Master when said man already tensed, almost as if he had been struck with a whip. Obi-Wan was about to pull back again – he didn't want to cause even more pain and discomfort – when a dull voice spoke up, "Don't." He didn't say more, but he didn't need to. The experienced Master in the body of a senior Padawan understood everything, even what was not spoken out aloud. His second hand soon joined his first. He waited for a moment and then he moved his hands, slowly wandering up to tense shoulders. There he started with his work. Tense muscles did not remove themselves after all. It all remembered the time-traveller to his real Padawan days. More than once had he massaged his Master after a stressful and often violent mission and every time their bond had grown stronger. He hoped that this was also the case now. At least to a certain degree...

Slowly, ever so slowly, tense muscles relaxed and eventually the younger of the two males had reached the other's scalp. At this point Qui-Gon's whole aura had changed, it wasn't as dark as before and even his emotional turmoil had lessened and weakened.

"Master," the younger male began, but he was quickly interrupted, "Say it again, BUT... but only if you truly mean it."

Obi-Wan did not hesitate this time, "Master!" Some parts of the barrier started to break down. The former General counted this as a small victory.

"Padawan," it was said in an exhausted voice that held so much hope still.

"I fear not... at least not anymore... not since ten years." Midnight blue eyes gazed at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion. It was truly remarkable how much a single organism could feel at once. "I am not your Padawan, at least not the one you remember... In MY reality, I am thirty-six years old, a Jedi Master with a seat on the Council and I am also a honoured Jedi General in the name of the Republic and with the pseudonym 'The Negotiator". But above all and that is probably the most important part of it all, I am dead. Or at least I should be..." he swallowed hard, all the while averting the gaze of the older male in front of him. He knew he would find doubt in their depths and he couldn't take more than what he had already got. "The Sith have returned, war has broken out and at some point my Padawan lost his way and... well, let's just say that he was a lot stronger and much worse than Xanatos could have dreamt to become." Only once he had finished his speech did Obi-Wan look up again. In his former Master's eyes raged a storm of emotions and he could not even name half of them.

In the end, the only thing that he could do, was to wait for any kind of reaction. The silence was almost unbearable. When Qui-Gon finally opened his mouth to speak, the ginger haired man unconsciously held his breath.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"I- I don't know what to say," was all the tall man managed to get out and Obi-Wan could not even blame him. He knew how absurd his words sounded, even to his own ears, and he had actually lived through it.

"Then let me show you instead," he replied boldly and held out his hands, waiting for Qui-Gon to decide, waiting for his old Master to accept or to refuse. This was a crucial moment, which required a lot of trust between them. First of all, the barrier in their bond needed to go and then the long haired man had to allow Obi-Wan access to his mind, as well as the other way around. The problem was that a lot of damage could be done with such a deep connection and Qui-Gon's trust in him was already broken, or at the very least strained to its maximum. But it was also the only way Obi-Wan could proof his words and both men were very much aware of that fact.

Slowly, painfully slow, did Qui-Gon move. He took the offered hands in his own and when his grip was a little bit too tight, Obi-Wan did not mention it. Blue-green eyes met midnight blue ones and searched for any trace of doubt or fear in them. He found none. Had he found just the barest hint, he would not have gone further; it could have ended badly for the both of them otherwise. But Qui-Gon's eyes were full of determination. It was clear that the man wanted answers and he was ready to face whatever it took for him to learn about the truth.

Eventually Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh and relaxed first his body and then his mind. Only when no thought and no emotion ran through his head, did Obi-Wan continue. He searched for the bond that was deep inside his mind and upon finding it, he gently nudged it, so that he would not startle the older male. He received a nudge in return, it was gentle and almost loving, something that the former General had not expected, not now. The gesture was appreciated though.

The next step was a little harder. The last barriers between his mind and Qui-Gon's had to be removed. He did so without any hesitation, but he could feel the older male stop for a moment, before he too lowered the shields. Obi-Wan moved forward and got a hold on Qui-Gon's mind, before gently guiding him to the memories he wanted to show the older male. He felt shock from the Jedi Master, once the bearded man realized what he was about to witness. The shock did not hold long however, for in the next moment, the long haired man's mind was filled with Obi-Wan's life, the life BEFORE his time travel adventure.

It was a tiresome and strenuous affair for Obi-Wan and he had to stop about halfway. He had begun by the very beginning, by the oldest memory he possessed. It had been from his time as a mere Initiate. Qui-Gon knew most of the things he had just seen, but it would make him believe that he was INDEED dealing with Obi-Wan and not with a mere illusion or manipulation. Of course the time traveller had began to show his companion a few things of what had happened AFTER Naboo, and it was then, when things had begun to get hard. Those were memories Qui-Gon did not share and therefore he had not been able to help. How could he have?

When Obi-Wan resurfaced, he needed longer than expected to fully come back to his senses. His former Master was faring a little better. He was already done with rebuilding his shields when the ginger haired Jedi just began with the tedious task.

"Are you alright?" the deep baritone voice with the worried edge helped Obi-Wan to ground himself in the here and now.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. He was bone-tired, almost as if someone had drawn his very life energy out of his cells.

Qui-Gon hummed in reply and he pulled his Padawan against his chest, holding the smaller male's head against his shoulder. He had seen enough to know that this was not just some dirty mind trick to get him to confess something and he also knew that this man before him, was indeed not his twenty-five year old apprentice. Still, the man was HIS Obi-Wan, even though he was older, and HIS Obi-Wan would always have a place with him and in his heart. Nothing could ever change that.

"I'm tired," the ginger haired Council member knew that he sounded childish, but he didn't care, not right now, especially since he felt a brutal headache starting to form. Perhaps he had overdone it... again, it wouldn't be the first time.

A warm hand settled over his eyes and almost immediately did the time-travelling Jedi feel better. The headache was not completely gone, it wouldn't vanish for at least a few hours, he was sure of that, but it was a start.

"Master..."

Qui-Gon hushed him, "Sleep Padawan."

"I'm not your Padawan," his protest was only half-hearted, then again, his eye lids felt suspiciously heavy. He could have fought the sleep suggestion, more so than his body and mind did out of instinct, but why should he? Sleep sounded heavenly right now.

"You will always be my Padawan... even when you are sixty years old and I am reaching my hundreds birthday, then you will still be my young one and my Padawan."

Obi-Wan could only huff at that. Those feelings were not foreign to him, he had raised a Padawan too after all. And he had helped with raising his Grandpadawan. He knew what it meant to care for a young life and he wouldn't miss these experiences for anything in the world. Perhaps only when it meant that Anakin did not fall, but other than that...

"I cannot wait to see the struggles you had with your Padawan," Qui-Gon's voice was highly amused and he sounded quite smug. Obi-Wan would have hit him, but moving from the warm and welcoming embrace seemed like a stupid idea at the moment. Doubt began to rise in the ginger haired Jedi's mind. Hadn't Qui-Gon seen that he had NOT chosen Anakin as his Padawan, that he had taken the young blonde because of the promise he had made his dying Master? "But you should sleep for now, we can continue another time."

Obi-Wan nodded his head against the other man's shoulder, "You should rest too."

"I am not the one, who showed another being all my memories," the bearded man protested stubbornly.

Blue-green eyes opened and looked unimpressed up into mischievous ocean blue ones. "No," he agreed, "but you are the one of us, who went through an emotional turmoil these last few days."

Qui-Gon grimaced, "Don't remind me."

An elegant eyebrow was raised and the Council member was still looking into the other Jedi's face. "You need rest," he stated matter of fact, "probably just as much as I do."

A dramatic sigh escaped the older man. "Very well," he let himself fall onto the bed, Obi-Wan still in his arms and pressed against his chest, "but only if you stop your terrible fussing."  
"I'm not fussing," he pouted and wished, not for the first time, that he still had his beard, which would have hidden this particular facial expression.

Qui-Gon just chuckled and wisely decided against replying anything. He somehow had the feeling that he would lose the argument anyway, even though he could not explain why. Obi-Wan hardly seemed like someone to argue much, then again, this was not his inexperienced Padawan anymore. Still his Padawan and the man he was holding, were not THAT different. They both possessed this dreadful sense of humour, the sarcasm as well as their good heart. But there was also something different. It was very well hidden between the calm and well-crafted Jedi mask, but Qui-Gon had spotted it nevertheless. A defiant and rebellious streak lay hidden behind pretty words and pretended obedience. Somehow his rule-loving Padawan had turned into an even worse maverick than he himself was. The difference was that Qui-Gon usually said what bothered him and openly defied or ignored what the Council said, while Obi-Wan apparently did so in a more subtle way. The truth remained the same however. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had successfully corrupted his Padawan and wasn't this just great news?

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. ^^ It was quite hard to write and I am not quite satisfied with the result...

I would appreciate it, if you left a comment behind and tell me what you think. :)


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn looked down at the form of his sleeping Padawan. He himself was deep in thoughts. Obi-Wan had previously shared the rest of his memories with him, up until that gruesome death at the hands of his own Padawan. The long haired Jedi was shocked and it was good that the other male in the room was sleeping, because Qui-Gon would probably have not found his voice to speak. How could it be that his bright student had to suffer the same fate as he once did at the hands of Xanatos? It was not fair, especially not after Qui-Gon had seen what Obi-Wan had to suffer from being Anakin's Master. It was not even the boy, who caused most of the problems and suffering, even though his part in Obi-Wan's struggle was still big. It was more the treatment and pity he earned from the other Jedi in the Order. It seemed as if they had come to Obi-Wan for every little misstep of Anakin and it was left for the ginger haired Knight to defend his Padawan and to receive an hour lecture on how to properly raise a Padawan and what he was doing wrong.

Qui-Gon vehemently shook his head. He could not think about that yet, it was too depressing. He was just glad that his precious student had been allowed a second chance and this time, Qui-Gon would be there for him. After what he had seen, the long haired Jedi was more determined than ever that Anakin should be trained as a Jedi, but this time he did not intend to train the young Skywalker himself. No, he would leave the job to Obi-Wan, the latter didn't know anything of his luck quite yet though.

"I can hear the gears in your head turning, Master," a sleepy voice suddenly spoke up and brought Qui-Gon back to the here and now.

"Forgive me," the older male chuckled. He received an evil one-eyed stare for that and the Jedi Order's maverick decided it would be best to simply surrender to his fate. He let himself fall back, into the warm and comforting mattress and almost immediately his companion drifted closer to him, using him as a pillow. Qui-Gon didn't mind though.

"Everything is going to be alright dear one, I'll make sure of it..." he hesitated, "We just have to keep Anakin away from Palpatine, this shouldn't be too hard. Also I would suggest that we train Anakin together, you would be his official Master though. I don't know if we should tell the whole Council."

Obi-Wan hummed, "Whatever you say," he trailed off.

"Have you even listened to me?" Qui-Gon asked laughing.

"I did," he cleared his throat. "Have you ever considered that there might be more... some things that we don't see yet?"

"What do you mean?" the older male furrowed his brow.

"Before I died... my bond with Anakin was wide open for just a brief second, but it was enough," he took a shaky breathe, "what if Sidious, if Palpatine, is not the Master? I mean, Sidious told Anakin about his own Master, who he killed in his sleep, what if he hasn't done that yet?" His voice was worried.

"We cannot know that for certain Obi-Wan, but for now we should focus on what we already know and we should also trust in the Force, it will not abandon us."  
"Yes Master," the younger male answered dutifully, but Qui-Gon suspected that he only did it, so that he could go back to sleep.

"We should rest, young one."

"Finally something we fully agree on," he was already comfortable nestled against his makeshift pillow again, his eyes closed. Qui-Gon looked at him for a few moments more, but then decided to follow his example.

* * *

In another place in the galaxy, Darth Plagueis awakened out of his slumber. He had felt a great disturbance in the Force, almost as if the whole fate of the galaxy had just changed. Something had happened, something that he did not like, not at all.

A small sound caught his attention, it had almost been inaudible and he was sure that he would not have noticed it, had he been asleep. Darth Plagueis frowned, but kept his eyes closed for am moment longer. There were definitely footsteps in his private chamber, they were stealthy and it was clear that their owner had a mission to fulfil. Darth Plagueis barely kept himself from grinning, there was just one person in this facility that could have gotten this far.

"Well done my apprentice, but not well enough," he said aloud.

The figure in the room stopped dead in his tracks, the shock he felt was clear in the room. "Master," Darth Sidious slimy voice sounded in the darkened chamber. "I came to inform you of Maul's mission."

"Of course you did," he did not believe his apprentice one bit, he knew what Sidious had been about to do.

The apprentice kneeled, when his Master sat up, "Maul failed Master, he was killed by a Jedi Padawan."

"So it appears," he fully stood up now, keeping a close look on his treacherous student, while putting on his robes.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Sidious asked, impatience has always been one of his bad traits.

"WE, do nothing my apprentice."

"Master, what," he did not come any further. Every other word he had intended to say, was interrupted by a pained and surprised gasp, when lightning hit him.

"I will find a new apprentice, one who will NOT fail me," Plagueis eyes glowed dangerously in the dark, "and YOU will find out everything you can about this Padawan. I want him, and I want him either bowing to my feet as my apprentice, or captured. Did I make myself clear, Sidious?"

"Yes," the younger male wheezed out, "it shall be done Master."  
"Good, then what are you waiting for?" he watched with cruel amusement, how his treacherous student scrambled to his feet and limped out of his chamber. It was just a matter of time until he had to get rid of Sidious as well, perhaps this Padawan would proof to be quite useful. He nodded to himself, he wanted this Padawan, whatever the costs may be. And he would get him, Darth Plagueis was never denied anything after all.

* * *

But this is another story altogether...

I hope you liked this little story. :)

Please don't forget to leave a cmment behind.


End file.
